The need exists for a compact, efficient high power ultrafast optical sources for applications in science and engineering fields. Presently, the prevalent ultrafast laser system is the mode locked Titanium Sapphire laser. This laser system requires a large frame Argon ion laser which requires a physical size space of approximately forty(40) square feet. The prior art system further requires cooling water and substantial electrical current which can be impractical for most useful applications. Cooling water requirements are 30 gallons per minute @65 degrees F. The electrical requirements include a three phase power supply generating 30 Amps. The prior art systems has poor reliability, and poor maintenance records. Furthermore, the prior art mode locked Titanium Sapphire laser is expensive having a total cost of approximately $150,000.
Thus, a laser system is needed that is capable of operating with a standard electrical wallplug that uses 110 volts of alternating current and should be operable with only one on-off switch. The desired laser system should only occupy a space smaller than a few square feet. The system needed should be reliable in that they should operate for periods of five years without failure. Overall efficiency of laser systems should be near 50 percent. The materials used in the laser system should be cheap, efficient, reliable, readily available and non hazardous. The prior art Argon ion pumped mode locked Titanium Sapphire laser system does not meet these needs.
Prior art laser mounts have poor designs that cause many problems such as but not limited to heat transfer between the components which hastens fatigue and shortens the life span of the various components that make up the laser system. For example, as the laser components heat up during operation, there is usually a heat transfer to the mounts for the laser.
Thus, the need exists for an improved mount mechanism for laser systems.